Isle Of The Supernatural
by Goldilocks05
Summary: The Isle of the Lost houses the most famous villains in the world. Those villains now have children and some of them even posses the powers of their parents. But having the ability use magic on the Isle is dangerous. Many will do anything to take control and many will do anything for power. Isla has the siren abilities of her mother and Jay has his fathers genie powers.


Isle Of The Supernatural

 _ **Hiya Seashells! So I have been reading a**_ **lot** _ **of supernatural descendant's fanfics. And I decided I really liked the idea and I really wanted to write this one. So I have put a lot of thought into this and I really hope you like this. So this is an AU of how they met and will be like a 5 part story, might be longer who knows? Depends on how much you like is a separate story from my other series.. Ages are;**_

 _ **Jay: 11**_

 _ **Mal: 11**_

 _ **Evie: 11**_

 _ **Isla: 10**_

 _ **Carlos: 9**_

 _ **Yeah I know they're kinda young but that's just for the first part. They'll be older soon. Also I know I've changed a few details but that's fine.**_

Chapter One

 _ **Narrators POV**_

The Isle of The Lost was filled with villains, everyone knows that. What they didn't realize was children lived there too. Children who inherited their parent's skills and abilities. Some of them were too weak and couldn't summon these traits though the barrier. But, there was a small handful of children who were much more powerful than even their parents.

This is their story.

* * *

 _ **Isla's POV**_

 _"Whatever you do baby girl, you must hide who you really are. Never show anyone what you can really be."_ This is the one of the few times my mother had ever been nice to me. There has only ever been three other instances and this was the most recent. This was two weeks ago when I first turned.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Isla come on!" Uma whined, tapping her foot. She was standing in my doorway waiting for me, so we could go down to the docks._

 _"I don't wanna." I whined pulling the covers over my head._

 _"But you have to." Uma said stomping her foot. "I'm older than you, so you have to do what I say!"_

 _"Your only older than me by a year." I point out, my head peaking out of the covers slightly._

 _"Well you still have to do what I want." Uma said with a smirk. She walked in and started pulling at my covers._

 _"You think that's gonna work?" I ask with a smirk of my own. It's a blanket I don't care._

 _"No, but this might." Uma said letting go of my blanket and walked over to the small box I had in the corner, it held all my possesions._

 _"Uma what are you doing?" I asked sitting up on my mattress._

 _"Whatever I want." She replied before she started to throw around my things. My clothes, my books and then finally..._

 _"You still have this?" She asked in disgust as she pulled out my ratty bear. The only gift from Ursula and my father._

 _"Of course. Now give it back!" I said jumping up from bed and reaching for the toy only for Uma to lift it higher in the air._

 _"Oh poor baby want your bear?" Uma mocked holding it higher and out of my reach._

 _"Uma give it back!" I shouted jumping up and down, trying to reach my bear._

 _"No. I don't think I will." Uma said with a smirk. "I think it's mine now."_

 _"No it's not." I said jumping once again._

 _"Well if it's not mine, then it won't be yours either." Uma said and tore the arm of my bear. Uma was just making me annoyed before but now I've got this feeling I've never felt before. And suddenly it was as if I wasn't in control anymore._

"Uma, come with me." _I said my body already walking out the door and down the hall. This wasn't my voice. It had taken a melodious turn but it felt so right._

 _"Isla what the hell are you doing?" Uma cried as she followed me, even though she looked to be struggling. I wish I could answer that but right now, I haven't the slightest clue. "Isla stop it! What's going on?"_

"Keep coming Uma. We're here." I said as I opened the door to the bathroom. "Go on. Fill up the tub."

 _"Isla what is this? Stop!" Uma sobbed as she filled the tub to the brim._

''You know what to do Uma. You know my wishes." _I whispered into her ear and she chocked out a sob again._

 _"No! Isla look at yourself! Your eyes!" Uma half sobbed, half screamed. I looked up into the mirror to see my eyes had turned a bright blue, my mouth was twisted into a beautifully wicked smirk and my teeth had turned into sharp pointy teeth, that looked like they could tear your throat out. And the scary thing was, I had no control anymore._

 _"What's all this noise?" Ursula demanded as she burst into the room. When she caught sight of Uma sobbing, leaning over the bath and my face, her expression immediately changed._

 _"Isla." She said firmly as she walked into the room slowly. "Let her go."_

"Or you could join her." I suggested and I couldn't bring myself to care what I was saying anymore.

"Let her go." _Ursula said once again but this time her voice had taken the same turn as mine. Her features morphed similar to mine, except her eyes glowed a bright grey._

"She's mine." _I hissed once I realized she was here to take her away._ "Get your own."

"Your both mine. Now realese her." _Ursula said coming closer to me before finally placing a hand my shoulder._ "You too. Let both the girls go." _She added and I realized she wasn't speaking to me personally, but to whatever this was._

"Fine." _I hissed at my elder._ "But don't think I won't be back." _I snapped before finally I was in control once again. When I looked around me and saw what I had done, I let go of Uma's shoulders and backed away from them both._

 _"Uma go to your room." Ursula snapped at the still sobbing girl, who ran from the room without hesitation._

 _"What just happened?" I breathed as I stared up at my mother._

 _"Baby girl, you need to breathe." She said seating me on the edge of the bath tub. "You've done it."_

 _"Done what? What was that? I was so ready to kill Uma but why?" I gasped out. I mean I almost killed my sister._

 _"You've gained your siren abilites." Ursula smirked as she turned to the mirror. "Congratulations." She droaned as she started applying her lipstick._

 _"Siren abilites?" I said confused. "So for the rest of my life I'm going to lose control like that, whenever the siren wants?"_

 _"That's not what I said." Ursula said looking at me in the mirror. "After this it should become a part of you. It will always be there but it won't take control unless you want it."_

 _"So this is just me?" I said looking down at my hands. Ever since I got control back my whole body has been tingling._

 _"Yes. But whatever you do baby girl, you must hide who you really are. Never show anyone what you can really be." Urusla said as she turned to me. "Especially here. People will do whatever it takes to gain control."_

* * *

So here I was, two weeks later and I've never felt better. But I've also never felt worse. Uma was scared of me at first but then she became mad. Really mad. She was angry that she didn't get her powers but I did. Ursula had also gone back to her normal behavior after the confrontation which is why I had to go. But I'd started practicing how to use my powers and it felt really good.

Ursula was in the kitchens and Uma was nowhere to found, so I grabbed the bag I had already packed and walked straight out the front door. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care either.

"Watch where you're going, girl!" A pirate hissed as I knocked his shoulder

"You watch it." I snapped and I knew my eyes changed, when the man flinched away. I walked all the way down the docks and had made it to the boundary of the docks and the markets, when someone pulled me into the alley.

"What do you want?" I snapped at Uma and her two minions. Gil was standing next to her, dopey look present, and Harry was the one standing behind me, holding my arms to my sides to keep me from running.

"You made a fool out of me." Uma snapped as she stalked forward.

"I didn't make a fool out of you. You do that on your own anyway." I snapped, trying to wriggle my way out of Harry's grip.

"Why did it have to be you? Mother doesn't even like you." Uma whined as she unsheathed her knife. "It should have been me. Everyone knows it."

"If it should have been you, it would have been you. But it's not. So stop whining like a little bitch and call off your lap dogs." I snapped as I struggled against Harry harder.

"Ain't no-one here a lap dog." Harry growled as his grip became tighter.

"Exactly." Uma agreeded as she and Gil walked closer.

"Okay I'm done here." I said and closed my eyes. _Okay, time to get out of this._

 _"Your gonna let me go now."_ I told Harry, who's eyes widened as he complied.

"No, Harry!" Uma cried as she ran towards me with her knife raised. Just when she was about to stab me I gracefully dodged out of the way. "Why won't you stay still?" She growled as I continued to gracefully dodge.

" _It's more fun this way"_ I shrugged and continued to dodge Uma for a few minutes before I got bored. _"Gilly."_ I purred. _"Gilly, won't you stop her for me?"_ I questioned and the boy immediately restrained her.

"No Gil! Harry! Stop it!" Uma cried. I walked towards her with Harry right behind me. My lips curled into a beautiful but feral smirk.

 _"Look at me."_ I commanded Uma as I lifted her chin, so her eyes met mine. _"Leave here. Leave me or you and your boys will be dinner."_ I said as I let her chin go.

"Okay! Okay! Just let us go!" Uma cried as she struggled against Gil.

 _"Boys, it's time to go. Take the girl with won't remember anything about this."_ I said and Harry and Gil took Uma's arms and led her from the alley.

"Well that was something." A new voice said from behind me.

"Was it?" I ask as I turn around. As soon as I heard the new voice I reigned in the siren qualities. "And who might you be?" I asked the group of four. There was a blue haired girl ad a kind smile, a boy younger than the rest dressed in black, white and red, another boy with long haired covered by a dirty red beanie with a cocky smirk on his face and finally a girl with bright purple hair, dressed in purple leathers.

"Mal, daughter of Maleficent." The purple haired girl introduced herself. "This is Evie, daughter of Evil Queen." She siad pointing to the other girl, who waved slightly. "Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil." This time she pointed to the youngest boy. "And finally Jay, son of Jafar." She finished pointing to the final member. "And you are?"

"Isla, daughter of Ursula." I said with a shrug.

"I didn't know Shrimpy had a sister. Let alone one she was terrifed of." Mal said with a smirk.

"That's new." I said making a move to leave, only to be blocked by the group.

"And why's that?" Mal pressed. My mother's words started echoing around my head.

"Just something I don't like to make public." I said once again going to leave, only to oce again be blocked.

"Well maybe we're in the same boat." She said and with a nod of her head, Evie had grabbed my hand and was pulling me along with her and the rest of the group.

"Hey!" I said as I struggled against Evie's grip. _Why is everyone manhandling me today?_ "What are you doing?" I asked in shock. I mean these kids were just taking me wherever they wanted. If there weren't so many people around, I would go all siren of these guys but with this many people, it just wasn't safe.

"Jay are you sure about this?" Mal asked the taller boy.

"I'm sure." He affarimed. "I can feel it and even Carlos can smell it."

"Where the hell are we going?" I snapped trying to pull out of Evie's iron grip. Geez for a dainty looking girl she has strong grip.

"Somewhere we can talk." Mal said as we came to a stop. She leaned down and picked up a rock before hurling it at a sign saying 'Caution Flying Rocks.' Ironic.

"Come on." Mal said as she, Jay and Carlos ran up the stairs.

"Trust me you'll be fine." Evie said as she pulled me up the stairs. At least if we're alone I can use the allure.

"Jay pull the gate down." Mal ordered once Evie pulled me up into what looked to be the main room.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" I asked when Jay pulled a lever effiectivly shutting the gate. "Where am I?" I said finally pulling my hand from Evie's.

"Your in our hideout." Mal said flopping onto a couch.

"And why is that?" I was getting pretty sick of her half answers.

"To show what's got Uma so scared." She said with a smirk. "Go on."

"Your crazy." I snapped turning to leave, only to be blocked by Jay. "Move!" I snarled. I was getting very close to losing control.

"Not a chance." He smirked. I spun around to Mal and the others only to freeze. Mal's eyes had become bright green, reptilions slits and when she smiled her teeth where sharp. Evie's warm choclate eyes were now blood red and her insicors were sharp fangs. Little Carlos' eyes turned a bright white, his canines sharpened like Evie's. I turned around to see Jay's eyes danced with fire and smoke bollowed around his fingertips.

 _Okay that's it,_ I thought as I brought the siren out. I felt my eyes turn to their bright blue color, my teeth sharpen and my lips took the form of a beautiful snarl. Before I could say anything, Mal let out a short laugh.

"Took you long enough." She said as her features reverted back to normal.

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_ I snarled as the others started look normal.

"It means welcome." Mal said gesturing her arms out around her.

 _"Welcome to what?"_ I asked her.

''To the gang." She shrugged. "Jay knows things, all part of being a genie-"

"Part genie." Jay interrupts from behind me.

"Still genie." Mal shrugs again. "Anyway he had this feeling we needed to find you. Carlos managed to find your scent and here you are."

"Why do you need me?" I asked as I finally let the siren back in.

''I don't know yet. But Jay's feelings are always right. Just one thing though are you on Shrimpy's crew?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Does it look like I'm part of her crew of losers?" I asked with a smirk. Mal gives me a smirk in return.

"That's the anwser I'm looking for. Come on, sit down." Mal said with a small smile.

"So what are you?" I asked sitting down.

"Well, Jay's a genie, Evie is a vampire, Carlos is a werewolf and I'm a dragon. Now, what are you?" Mal said with a look that was much kinder than before.

"I'm a siren." I answer her.

"That would explain how you got Uma's lapdogs to listen." Evie says as she takes a seat next to me.

"Well what an odd group we have." Carlos spoke from Mal's side.

"How do you figure that?" Jay asked him.

"A dragon, a vampire, a werewolf, a genie and now a siren. We certainly aren't normal." He explains.

"What's the fun in being normal? Normal people are boring." I tell the black and white haired boy.

"I like you Isla, I really do. Welcome to The Rotten Five." Mal laughs. I think I'm gonna like where this goes.

* * *

 ** _Hiya so what do you think?_**


End file.
